Crash Into Me
by LasVegan
Summary: What is Love to Booth and Brennan? BoothBones...One Shot, a cute quick read..R


Title: Crash Into Me

Summary: What is love to Booth and Bones?

Disclaimer: I Don't own em…

Rating: PG 

Paring: Booth/Brennan  
Spoilers: Um, let's just be safe and say everything  
Archive: Anywhere just ask…  
Feedback: Would be VERY nice. Constructive criticism and flames, all welcome

"I think I fell in love" Angela's voice echoed throughout the Jeffersonian Lab, as she literally floated into Temperance Brennan's office.

"Excuse me?" Temperance asked looking up from her computer screen, while seated at her desk

"I fell in love" Angela repeated "And I think it's the real deal this time" she sighed happily as she collapsed on Temperance's couch. Folders full of papers that crowded the couch fell onto the floor from her careless action.

"Hey watch it Angela." Temperance almost shouted, "Just because a misfortunate event occurred in your life-"

"Misfortunate?" Angela interrupted her, as she bent down and picked up the piles of paper and replacing some of them back onto Temp's couch. " Honey falling in love is _wonderful_, I know you never really understood that, but…"

"But what?" she asked curiously

"…You'll see" Angela continued, twirling around Brennan's office with some papers still clutched in her hand "one day a guy will come and show you that it _can_ be wonderful."

Temperance rolled her eyes, "Angela, love is just a disappointment waiting to happen."

"No it's not Bren!" Angela argued putting back the rest of the papers than taking a seat at Temp's desk across from her.

"Yes it is. Love…love sucks." Temperance got a wide-eyed look from her best friend and coworker "What? I read it on a bumper sticker."

Angela shook her head and let out a sigh "Honey, I know you've been in a couple long relationships that ended badly, but honestly can you tell me that you loved them?"

"Yes, of course I loved them" she answered quickly 

"Okay…there was no hesitation there, which, if I'm analyzing correctly, means that you _think_ that you should have love them."

Temperance looked at Angela "You _know_ I hate psychology…"

"Bren you think too much." Angela continued "You shouldn't have to …what is love to you?"

"I think this therapy session is over" she responded turning off her computer and leaning back in her chair

"What is it to you?" Angela persisted

"You sure you don't want me to lay down on the couch, you know, to get the full effect?" she asked

"Sarcasm, nice…but whatever makes you more comfortable." Angela grinned.

Temperance smiled lightly, "Love is…" she than took a couple seconds to think of her answer truthfully "Love is an emotion, it's based on how we feel for a significant other."

Angela shook her head "That's where you got it all wrong sweetie. Love isn't just an emotion, it's a devotion, an action. Can you name me one thing your pervious boyfriends did that showed you that they truly loved you?"

She continued after a silence response, "What about you? Did you do something for your boyfriends that showed them that you loved them?"

There was another silence. "My conclusion is that honey, Bren, you haven't fell in love yet."

"I have." Temperance insisted

Angela got up from her seat and leaned in towards Temperance "Remember when I said that one day a guy will come and show you that love can be wonderful?"

Temperance nodded "Yeah, like 3 minutes ago."

"Well I think that one day was the day you met Booth." Angela winked at her, Temperance was about to respond when they heard a strong male "Ahem", combined with a knock on her open office door. They both looked up to see Booth standing in the doorway with a smile on his handsome face. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes actually…" Angela started, in unison with Temperance's "No not at all". This caused Booth to laugh, as he invited himself in. "What were you ladies talking about?" he asked throwing in his charming smile "If you don't mind me asking."

"We were talking about love." Angela said throwing Temperance a secretive like smile, which got the evil eye look in return.

"Love huh?" he asked, as he stood by Temperance behind her desk

"Yep, I fell in love" Angela declared standing on the other side of Temperance's desk and doing a little ballerina twirl.

Booth chuckled at her, "I'd hate to burst your bubble Angela, but love sucks."

"Thank you!" Temperance exclaimed giving Booth a little shove while sitting in her chair

"Your welcome?"

"What is it with you people and falling in love?" Angela asked rhetorically

"You know I never really understood the phrase 'Falling in love'" Temperance said, "When you're in love, you're in love, it just happens. 'Falling' is a movement due to gravity, it emphasizes losing your balance, or position. You don't _fall_ in love, you…"

"You what?" Angela and Booth both asked curiously.

"I don't know I can't think of the word right now, but I can assure you that you definitely don't fall in love"

"How can you be so sure?" Booth asked looking to his left and making eye contact with Temperance. "Falling might be the exact word for it, the way you described it…You ever been in love Bones?"

She turned her chair slightly towards him and hesitated before answering "Have you?"

Angela started to feel a private 'B&B' conversation coming on; she couldn't help but hope that this convo is the one where they will actually admit their feelings for each other are more than partner/coworker/friend. Angela quietly left the room and closed Dr. Brennan's office door, she knew they wouldn't notice that she was gone.

"You can't answer a question with a question Bones." 

"Yes I can, I just did."

Booth sighed, "I've been in love, but the way you described _falling _in love… it was never like that."

Temperance was confused, "Wait did you even hear what I said about falling in love? You don't fall into love, you…"

Booth waited patiently while she tried to think of the word. After a couple attempts from Temperance, she still couldn't find the word.

Booth chuckled "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Come on Bones, you ever been in love?" Booth asked again, staring intently at her "Not just any type of love, but the love that you described, _falling-in-love _love."

Temperance got out of her chair and was now standing in front of Booth, staring into his eyes with a little challenge "I didn't describe falling in love, I stated reasons why it _doesn't_ describe love."

Booth inched closer to Temp, and backed her up against the wall of her own office, "But you did Bones. Being in love is a movement due to gravity 'the natural force of attraction between two bodies-'"

"You know the definition of gravity, impressive" she interrupted crossing her arms, still staring intently into his eyes

Booth nodded his head, resting a hand on his hip and a hand on the wall near Temp's head. "F_alling-in-love _love is where you lose your whole balance in life," he echoed her definition of falling, "and a love where your position in this universe is turned completely upside down."

Temperance felt her heart racing, and a lump form in her throat "No."

Booth's heart skipped a beat as he saw a flicker of sadness flash in her eyes and disappointment in his "No?" he thought this would be the moment where she admitted it, that they both fell in love with each other.

She shook her head, "I never been in_ falling-in-love _love, because you don't fall in love, you…"

Booth rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, and backed away from her "One day Bones …a guy will show you that it's possible to love and be loved."

Temperance's feeling of disappointment when Booth backed away from her, worried her, "One day…"

"One day…" Booth echoed "That reminds me you remember…"

Temperance blocked out the rest of what Booth was saying, she couldn't help but remember all those other times where Booth went out of his way and did favors for her. He did things for her, like pulling strings on a case where the boys would stay together at a foster home, and making sure her promise to that boy wouldn't be broken. A bunch of different things that Booth did for her were flooding through Temp's head. Angela's words echoed around her "Love is a devotion, an action." Was Booth devoted to her? Everything crashed down on her in an instant.

"Bones?" Booth called out to her in a worried tone "You okay?"

"I have a confession to make"

Booth stomach turned into knots, "A confession?"

Temperance nodded "You know how you said 'One day I'll meet a guy that will show me that it's possible to love and be loved' well…I think…no I know I already met him."

Booth felt like his heart was stomped on literally, he was surprised by her 'confession', blown away was more like it, when did she meet someone, who was he, and why hasn't he met him yet? "When…I mean that's great Bones, who…ah…is he?"

"It's you Booth, it was the day I met you" She took the leap and went for it. She had to stop analyzing what she should do and when and just…feel. Right now she felt like…

Temperance didn't let Booth respond to her as she crashed her lips onto his and it was her turn to back him into the wall. Temperance never really understood 'seeing fireworks' in a kiss, but now she did. She broke the kiss, and they both came out breathless. That instant Temperance was afraid of rejection, she was afraid of opening her eyes to face the humiliation.

"Crash into me, Bones" Booth's whisper in her ear reluctantly made Temperance open her eyes. When she saw his chocolate, brown eyes, she knew he felt the same, yet she still gave him a confused look.

"The word you're looking for." Booth explained placing both of his hands on each side of her cheeks "You _fall _in love and you _crash_ into it, Bones."

He made a swift move and she now had her back against the wall. Booth played with her soft brunette ringlets as he watched her. Their faces were inches apart, they could hear each others hearts racing. "Your beautiful" he finally spoke passionately

"Crash into me, Booth" she grinned suggestively

And he did.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, please review:)


End file.
